Pucks dreams comes true
by a101j201
Summary: This is a story about puck getting his dreams coming true by changing kurt into a jock and making him his dream guy while still being the same kurt
1. Chapter 1

Puck always had feeling for Kurt but he didn't like the fact that kurt was skinny and his appearance. He wanted him to look like a jock with muscles and have the appearance of one. So he just went on with his day and thinking about how good kurt would look if he was a jock. Then that night he decided to look online to see if he can doo something to make his dream into reality and then he found the chronivac and was reading on what it does. After he read it he said " 'this is exactly what I need to make kurt the dream guy I want him to be." So then he bought the chronivac and now it was a waiting game for it to arrive. So he went to school and was really anxious to get the chronivac. So a few days has passed and the chronivac has finally arrived. So puck plugged the chronivac into he computer and waited for it to upload. Once it was done the homepage popped up and had three options and there was one that said change another person. So he clicked it and it said to put the name of the person he wanted to change. So he typed in kurt Hummel and the next screen had options to what he wanted to change and he pick his first option to be body build and image. So he clicked it and option for every part of his body and first he click legs and it said 2% muscle so he raised it up to 45 and did that for every muscle part there is. Then he wanted to changed his height from 5' 10" to 6' 4". Then he clicked face and first he gave him a jock jawline so he changed the jawline from where it was to jock. Then he changed his eye color from brown to blue. After he exited out of the face option and clicked the hair option and first. He wanted him to have a beard so he put the facial hair from 0% to 100% then it said what kind of beard he wanted him to have so he put banholz. Then he decided to changed Kurt's head hair. So first he wanted to changed his hair color to blonde. Next he changed his hairstyle to what he has so he put in other a Mohawk with a clean shaven sides and back. Then it said hair length so he put 6 inches. Then he wanted kurt to have body hair so he put it to 40%. Next he got out of hair and selected private parts. Then he changed Kurt's penis size from 4 inch to a 11 inch. Then he increased his balls size and added penis hair. Next he clicked on foot size and put it to a size 13 shoe. Then he clicked next and then it said clothes and room. So changed all of Kurt's clothes to the proper size they need to fit the new kurt. Then he changed his room to have some weights in it and some sports posters. Then clicked next and it said community and world. So he put that let the world think he was like that. Then after that it said if you want the person to notice the changes and he put it the middle so that he notices it but the ignores it. Then it said mind change and he clicked no. Next it said make the change permanent or not and he clicked permanent. Then it said changing time and he put for it to take one day for the change to be complete and he put it to start right when he wakes up. Then he clicked submit and now had to wait for tomorrow for the changes to begin. The next morning kurt woke up and decided to go to the bathroom to get ready then he would get changed. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and noticed a little blonde in his hair but he just ignored it. While at pucks house he got up was in a hurry to get to school to see if he can see any of the changes happening. So he hurried up and went to the door to go to school. Then at Kurt's house kurt was done getting ready then he needed to change so he put on a button up shirt with a vest, black pants and black leather boots. Then he rushed to school to not be late. So they both arrived at school and puck was sitting down anticipating to see what has changed in kurt. As soon as he seen kurt he noticed his hair had streaks of blonde in it. Then a little later he seen kurt in the hallway and noticed that he was a little taller and he started to get a little muscle but kurt has not noticed. Then he noticed that kurts hair was almost blonde there was just a little bit that was his natural hair color. Also notice his eyes changed color already and his face was looking more masculine, and Kurt was starting to have stubble. Then while they were at gym class they were in the showers and puck noticed that there were a lot of hair on the floor next to him and new it was kurts and then he went to look at kurt noticed his hair was exactly like his but blonde and he looked great and he was almost complete. Then while kurt was in class he needed to go to the bathroom as soon as he went to the bathroom he looked in the mirror and noticed he looked different but In a good way because he always wanted to be a jock but never told anyone and now he has muscles is taller and has blonde hair. Kurt said "maybe now he can get puck to go out with him" the. After school puck looked at kurt and was amazed at how he looked; he looked great. "He said if he can do this to kurt then maybe he can do this to himself and maybe Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Then puck decided to use the chronivac on himself. So he wanted to wait till the weekend because no one will be at the house and he will be home alone. He then went by the days as usual and was really anticipating for the weekend to be here. Then a few days passed and it was finally the weekend. So puck woke up early to see everyone leave and then he got up and turned on his computer and put on the chronivac on. Then he clicked. Change himself button on the program and then typed in his own name so that it nows to change him. Then a screen came up with parts of him he could change and first he wanted to change his hair because he is kind of getting tired of the same haircut he has and wants to try something different. So he clicked the hair button and then it had different options first he wanted to change his hair color from black to light brown. Then he clicked hair length and changed it to 6 inches. Then clicked hairstyle and changed it to what kurt had before he changed him. Then he clicked done and clicked submit and then put it to last for two days and for the change to start as soon and he is done with the questions and for it to take 10 minutes. Then he was done and clicked submit. then once he was done he felt something and immediately rushed to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and it was hair growing where there was none and also his his hair growing. Then he noticed his hair becoming lighter and also brown. Then he started to notice his hair starting to become like Kurt use to have it. Then once it was done he looked in the mirror and was amazed how good he looked with it. Then he wondered what else he could do with it. So he went back to his computer and decided to give himself some facial hair. So he went to the hair button and went to facial hair. Then he put it to where he would have a beard and mustache. The he put it to where he would have a goatee. Then he put it for the same time as his hair. Then clicked submit. Next he went straight to the bathroom, and then started to feel something. He saw that he was starting to get facial hair. After a few minutes it was done and he looked great with it. Hey now that I changed him self some now he can change finn a little bit /span/p 


End file.
